The Summer Sun Fantasy
by pkmnfan11
Summary: When Rainbow Dash goes to Twilight for help with the Summer Sun celebration, Dash gets more than what she expected and Twilight fulfills a fantasy of hers


It was a dark, cool, and almost lifeless day around fhe place many ponies call home, Ponyville. A dark sheet of clouds lazily drifted over the village, threatening to rain and subsequently nuture the flowers while making everypony gallop for cover.

All except for one, the self proclaimed best flyer of Equestria, Rainbow Dash. She was too busy to notice the rain mainly because she was the one trying to clear out the clouds.

"No... not today... anything but today" She muttered as she flew through the cloud, making a hole and trying to pull it apart. "Stupid weather team... always ruining things for me!" She slowed down slightly, angry at the team for making the decision to have the rain today instead of any other day.

It was true that she could clear the skies in under thirty seconds but things like wind and the sheer mass of clouds complicated things for her. She braced herself after going headlong into the winds. They rocked her severely as she plowed through the cloud, objective slipping away with every passing minute.

_There is no way I can clear them in time... it never works like that_, she thought bitterly._ Never..._

Ten minutes later, the slightly desperate Rainbow Dash heaved her panting and soaking wet body atop a roof. It was the eve of the Summer Sun celebration, a year after Twilight came to Ponyville. Twilight and Dash wanted the day before to be cloudless so they could get a kickstart to the preparations. The weather team argued that the local plants didn't have enough rain and so they organized a thunderstorm for the day.

Dash felt guilty, she knew that she could've tried harder to stop the team but didn't because she feared the consequences. Now she could do nothing but watch as the rain runed the preparation efforts. She glanced at Twilight's library, debating on asking her for a spell to quickly clear the clouds.

_Twilight..._ she thought, reflecting back on the time between today and last year. There was something about Twilight that the cyan pegasus particularly liked and she hoped that it was mutual.

Dash heaved herself off the roof and glided to the ground, landing closer to the library.

Meanwhile in the library, Twilight Sparkle was in her bedroom, staring out the window in disbelief.

"This storm shouldn't be here right noe... I don't know what to do Spike," She said, glancing at Spike. Said dragon was laying in his bed, lightly snoring signifying his daily nap. Twilight sighed softly and turned her gaze back to the window. A smile crept up her lips as she saw Rainbow Dash trotting towards her library. She giggled, something that she hadn't done in a while.

_There is... certainly something about her that..._ she shook her head, wondering why she was thinking that way. She began trotting downstairs into the actual library section. She shook her head again. "Again..." She muttered, mind moving to Dash again.

She reflected back on the times they had between the both of them. She smiled softly, realising that nopony spent more time with her than Dash did. She also, reluctantly admitted that Dash was somewhat attractive. Twilight blushed faintly upon realizing that Dash was, in fact, attractive.

Once Twilight heard the knock, she resisted the urge to gallop towards the door and yank it open. Instead, she calmly trotted to the door and opened it up.

"Hello there Rainbow Dash," she said, smiling. "What are you here for?" Dash trotted past her and looked at the shelves. Twilight's gaze followed Dash rather closely.

"Not a... book but I would... love for you to cast a certain spell to clear the sky..." Dash turned back to Twilight and stared her down desperately. "Please... I'd do anything for this..."

Twilight glanced away after Dash said that "I... would too... if I wasn't a unicorn".

"Please Twilight..." Twilight saw how desperate Dash was. "As... friends?" She noted how insecure Dash was at that statement. She knew Dash felt something for her, she could tell in the pegasus's voice. Twilight nodded, sending waves of reassurance through Dash.

"Alright, as... friends," Twilight said, hesitation evident in her voice. Her horn glowed softly as a spellbook appeared in her hooves. The pages quickly turned to a certain spell on the page. Her eyes flickef over the text and she quickly memorized the specific thoughts for the spell.

Dash looked at Twilight expectantly as the unicorn's horn glowed brighter. A beam shot out of it and phased through the door. The beam impacted the bottom cloud level and spread out, covered the whole sky and vaporised the clouds.

Twilight sighed softly and stumbled when the glow on her horn faded, tired from the efforts.

"Thanks Twilight!" Dash exclaimed, hugging Twilight tightly. "You did... more than I thought you could."

Twilight immediately melted into the hug, savoring the feel of the pegasus against her shoulders. She blushed again after she realized that she actually liked it. Dash pulled away from the hug much to Twilight's hidden displeasure.

"I think I have to get going," Dash muttered, slightly uncomfortable at the feelings the hug gave the pegasus. Twilight's heart sunk slightly at the revelation but perked up slightly as a thought crossed her mind. She then put it into action.

"W-wait..." She began. "Don't... you don't have to leave... it's not a requirement or anything." Dash paused, a forehoof poised to take the first step towards the front door. Sensing the pegasus's hesitation, Twilight began pressing her point. "I-I mean, I can get another pegasus to do the job. You need a break from that job. T-that break can be... spent with me here."

Dash turned back to Twilight "Really? You're asking me to... stay? Willingly?"

"Of course I am... I get pretty lonely without somepony like you" She admitted. "A-and well..." She trailed off, not knowing what direction the conversation will go in.

"Say no more Twi, I can keep you company. How long do you want me to stay?" That question threw Twilight off, if she answered truthfully, that may discourage Dash from staying. If she lied then trust could be lost between the two of them, leaving one or both in tatters. Logically, her mind swung to the truthful side.

"I do want you to stay... for the night. You said you'd do anything right?" Dash nodded as Twilight continued. "I do admit that this is part of it. I assure you that it isn't a large one." Twilight secretly wanted to tell her about what she felt about Dash but the unsurity cropped up again. Apparently Dash caught onto the unsurity and spoke up.

"Well, what is the other part? You can tell me anything and you know it." Dash trotted toward Twilight slowly and rests a hoof on her upper back gently. Twilight shivered at the touch, not used to any sort of contact between two ponies.

"Well.. it's about... you Rainbow Dash. There is something about you that I find attractive and well... I wanna spend the night with you to get to know you even more. M-maybe even take... the thing we have to the next level." Twilight attempted to hide a blush but failed. Once Dash saw it, she couldn't help but blush as well.

"You m-mean a relationship... a legit one you see around Ponyville?" Dash asked nervously.

"Yeah... I totally mean that too," Twilight said with a smile. "I think we shouldn't deny what we have together. Why else do you spend so much time with me Dash? All my other friends haven't spent as much time with you right?" Dash nodded and returned Twilight's smile with her own.

"You have a point there Twilight," Dash responded, her hoof slowly ran through Twilight's mane. "And well, I did want to kick it up a notch, take it to the next level also."

"R-really?" Twilight's gaze moved to Dash's face. Dash then nodded and stared into Twilight's eyes, something stirring inside her.

"Yes... really," Dash said. "I really want to kick it to the next level as soon as possible because what is the point of holding back at this point? I like you, you like me and nothing much will change that."

Twilight grinned and nuzzled Dash's neck softly. "Good, so do I." Dash grinned as well.

"Now that we know that the feeling is mutual, what shall we do now? Anything is fair game, as long as it's with you." Twilight blushed faintly upon hearing her words.

"R-really? Anything?" She said hopefully. Dash nodded and Twilight hugged the pegasus. "Nopony ever gave me free will to do whatever I wanted. It was either 'Twilight, do this,' or, 'Twilight do that.'"

Dash nodded understandingly and noted that Twilight's past with learning to be a magic user seemed rather demanding. Dash's hooves wrapped around Twilight's neck and nuzzled it softly in return. Dash took a deep breath and smelled Twilight's neck and mane. Twilight smelled rather good, having been to the spa earlier that day. Dash then realized that she couldn't get enough of Twilight's smell.

They held that embrace for what seemed like hours for Dash but it was only a mere couple of minutes. Twilight broke the hug and stared into Dash's eyes.

"I-Is it bad that I can't get enough of any part of you Twi?" Dash said. "I-I mean really, I can't get enough of your looks, your smell, even your personality." At those words, Twilight blushed a bit heavier.

"Now Dash, you really mean that?" Twilight spoke, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Of course I do," Dash then did what Twilight never expected. She kissed her on the cheek softly, affectionately. Twilight never felt anything like it before and her blush deepened in response.

"O-oh...," Twilight managed. "T-that... um."

"Say no more Twi, for I have found something I also can't get enough of." Dash planted another kiss on Twilight's cheek. Several more began to follow as Dash's body moved closer to Twilight's.

Dash continued this for several more minutes, each time she moved closer and closer to Twilight's muzzle. Several more minutes after that, Twilight had enough of the subtle teasing and turned her head to meet Dash's lips. Once the two connected, something sparked up between the two of them. It was raw desire, something neither of them felt but knew it was denied to the both of them for such a long time.

Twilight immediately deepened the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Dash's lips against her's. Thry continued this passionate embrace for several more minutes before breaking apart relunctantly for much needed air.

It was soundless in the library for a few seconds, only the sound of their heavy breathing was audible. Twilight gathered the courage and spoke up.

"I... well... wanna have another go? I-if you don't want to, then I understand perfectly." Dash only nodded and then kissed Twilight yet again, much more affectionately. Dash's forehooves wrapped around Twilight's neck yet again, more tightly.

Twilight gasped lightly, not expecting the sudden affection and a shiver ran through her body. Dash's tongue poked towards Twilight's mouth experimentally and Twilight granted it passage once she figured out what Dash wanted to do.

Dash's tongue plunged into Twilight's mouth almost eagerly and immediately explored every inch of it. Shivers wracked Twilight's body again much to the enjoyment of the pegasus.

Eventually, Twilight wanted to have a turn and she slipped her tongue into Dash's mouth, pleasantly suprised at how that felt. Her exploration was cut short as Dash broke the kiss.

"I t-think it's official Twi, I cannot get enough of your body," Dash said. She pulled Twilight down to the floor and nuzzled her chest affectionately. Twilight, not expecting the sudden gesture, lay down on her back.

"If you cannot have enough, then why settle for what you have touched?" Twilight said with a coy smile. Twilight moved her body so her side lay down on the ground, exposing her chest to the pegasus. Her tail flicked Dash's cutie mark as Dash lay next to her and wrapped a wing around Twilight's chest.

"Well, I was going to ask you the same question," Dash said and then she winked. Twilight then blushed again, not expecting that response. Her mind then turned to one thought that she held onto just in case her dreams came true.

"W-well..." Twilight began, uncertainty laced throughout her voice. "I... always kinda..." She then trailed off.

"C'mon... you can tell me. Remember earlier?" Dash said. Dash nuzzled Twilight's mane and nipped the tips of the hair gently.

"W-well I... kinda wanted to... know what you tasted like," Twilight said nervously. "I-if you-"

She was cut off as Dash moved closer to her, forehooves being wrapped around Twilight's side. "Of course, I don't mind," Dash said with a coy wink. "J-just start from wherever."

Twilight, gently but affectionately, rolled Dash onto her back and began slowly licking her chest. The pegasus moaned softly at the touch of Twilight's tongue.

"Y-yes," Dash said softly, conveying the pleasure through her words as Twilight's tongue continued moving up and down Dash's soft chest. Twilight closed her eyes, reveling in how soft Dash's coat was. Instinctively and affectionately, her tongue slowly navigated down Dash's chest.

That continued for several more moments, Twilight's tongue moving up and down yet steadily getting closer and closer to the place she wanted more than the rest of Dash's body. With every stroke, Dash either shuddered or moaned softly. Twilight knew how Dash was reacting to the licking and she pressed that reaction further by slowly nearing her marehood.

Dash bit back a moan and she stroked Twilight's mane, side and neck with one of her hooves. Twilight smiled in approval as she coyly licked around the marehood and up her thigh. That sended another round of shudders through Dash much to Twilight's pleasure.

"C-c'mon Twi, you know you really want to. Don't resist the temptation." Dash's tail flicked Twilight's flank seductively.

A few minutes of brutal teasing passed and Twilight gave into Dash's demands. Her tongue danced back around Dash's marehood and soon licked into it slightly. Dash moaned again at that, urging the unicorn further into unknown territory. She rubbed up against Dash's clit, which elicited another moan from the pegasus.

"A-ah," Dash moaned and aeched her back slightly which pushed Twilight farther in. Twilight licked harder against several pleasure zones, Dash then gasped in pleasure once more. Both wings quickly erected in response to the licking.

The unicorn sensed that Dash was close judging from the pegasus's reactions to the licking. Dash moaned slightly louder as her fluids began covering the walls of her marehood. Twilight eagerly licked it up, only to be replaced by even more of her juices.

Dash panted heavily as her pussy kept getting assailed by Twilight's licking. More fluids gushed and Twilight allowed it to enter her mouth, fully tasting the fluids. Once the steady stream halted, Twilight continued savoring it for seconds before swallowing and continuing the licking.

Dash's panting deepened as the pleasure ravished her completely, filling her body with a deeo exhaustion that she only felt after the most rigorous training. It appeared that Twilight wasn't quite done yet, she still assailed every accessible inch of Dash's pussy. Dash arched her back even further, softly shoving Twilight against Dash's clit.

Twilight eventually noticed how tired Dash was becoming and how the bouts of orgasmic pleasure occurred fewer and farther between. Twilight slowly and tantilizingly licked up the final bouts of fluids and lifted her muzzle from Dash's spot.

"I-it..." Twilight managed, her tongue lapping up the remains spread about her muzzle as her brain worked out what exactly she experienced.

"Well? How was it?" Dash gasped, panting from the effort that she gave to please both Twilight and herself.

"W-well... it was amazing. More than I ever could've hoped." Twilight said truthfully. "You tired?"

"Ah yes, very much so." Dash quipped and nodded tiredly.

"Well, I do have an open bed upstairs," Twilight indicated the stairs with a nod. "You can sleep with me."

Dash lept up and grinned. "I definitely would, anything to please you Twilight," She flapped her wings to loosen the stiffness. "And I do mean anything."

Twilight giggled. "Yes, I might have to take you up on that offer one night," She kissed Dash's wing softly and the both of them headed upstairs.

Spike was still asleep, much to the duo's delight and so the both of them crawled into Twilight's bed. Neither of them cared about what the more sensitive ponies thought about them. Neither of them cared about the repercussions of missing a day of preparation for the celebration. All they needed were each other and so they took that thought to sleep under Luna's moon.


End file.
